


Princess

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Edd thinks it does ridiculously adorable, Fluff, M/M, This is pretty short woot, Tord thinks Edd is comfy, Tords wearing a dress, just fluff, more of Tord and Edd being happy boyfriends, tagging on my phone is annoyin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: Tord is a gremlin princess, and Edd is his squishy green bean.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I have to pee so bad

“What in the world are you wearing today???”

“It doesn’t matter, I look pretty.” Tord winked, grinning at Edd. 

The green hooded male blushed, sitting down next to his tiny boyfriend. 

“I mean, yeah, you do look pretty. But you also look ridiculous-“

“There is nothing ridiculous about wearing long pink dresses, Edd.” 

Pffft, Tord had the most serious look on his face. Edd had to hold back a laugh, it was completely and utterly adorable.

“It’s too big for you.”

“It’s comfortable, and I could still kick your ass in it.” Tord hummed, leaning on Edds shoulder and happily nuzzling. 

“Whatever you say, babe.” The taller snorted, wrapping his arm around the Norwegian. 

Tord laughed a bit, his eyes fluttering closed.

“You’re so soft and squishy.” He mumbled, the affection in his voice as clear as day. 

Edd snorted and raised an eyebrow, a small smirk making its way onto his face. Now was the perfect time to tease, he decided. 

“You calling me fat, princess?”

“Nooo, I would never! Eddd, you know I think you’re perfect!” Tord whined, peeking his gray eyes open to glare. 

“Hmm, do I though...?”

“Eddy, pleeeeassseee..” Tord whined louder, wiggling his way into Edds lap. The small male huffed, kissing Edd frustratedly. 

“I love you no matter what, and I think your chubbiness is the definition of adorable perfection.”

Edd blushed, giggling and kissing Tord back.

“I know, I know! I love you too, my little gremlin! And your pretty pink princess dress~”

Tord snorted, resting his head on Edds chest. 

“Mmm, ya know you’d look good in a dress too.”

“Absolutely not.” Edd stated, though he didn’t mean it. He’d be fine wearing a dress. Though, he’d always think they looked better on Tord. 

“A green tutu would look gorgeous.”

“Tord.”

The Norwegian laughed, grabbing Edds cheeks and lightly pinching them. 

“I won’t make you do anything you don’t wanna, green bean. I hope you know that..”

“Of course I do! You’re so considerate my princess~” Edd hummed sweetly, booping Tords nose. 

“Pffft, you’re never gonna stop calling me that, are you?” The Norwegian muttered, closing his eyes again and settling himself more comfortably in Edds lap. 

Tord was definitely falling asleep, and Edd was preparing himself to stay on the couch and try for a nap as well. 

“Nope, never. It suits you, even when you’re not wearing your dress!”

“What’s that supposed to mean??” Tord yawned, voice getting quieter as he drifted off. 

“Nothing, gremlin~” Edd smiled, kissing Tords forehead and closing his eyes. 

The green hooded male happily drifted off to sleep along side his princess.

**Author's Note:**

> I still gotta pee wow


End file.
